Aiden Jackson and the Olympians
by lonegreywolf
Summary: On the outside, Aiden Jackson is ordinary, nothing real special... that's unless you don't count her crazy family. When she's kidnapped, her life is turned around, but she's not the only one with probelms. Is rated T.
1. Chapter 1

You never know what to expect when you walk into a room. There could be something that scares you, scars you, or makes you laugh. Or it could be your 30 feet tall grandparents arguing again, over something stupid no less, just the daily routine. Now before you throw me into the psych ward, hear me out, my grandparents are Olympians, or Greek gods. They try to get along for the sake of my parents and us kids, but they have to argue sometime, so they do it when they think no one is around. But, my grandfather is too spacey to remember to tell Grandma that I was coming to visit the palace today. I swear that his head is filled with too much seawater, oh by the way my grandparents are Posiden, god of the seas, and Athena, goddess of wisdom. So you can probably guess who my parent's are, right. Well moving on to today's event's.

"Posiden, your juvenile insults have no effect on me, you can't possibly win this debate," says Athena, her mouth turned into a smug smile. Posiden doesn't say anything back, just glares, hmmm... I wonder if he can shoot water from his eyes..., sorry! I tend to get distracted easily. Anyway, he gets mad and stands up to storm off, and sees me, and gets the most confused look on his face, it's too funny for me not to laugh, so I do, and that alerts Grandma to the fact that I'm there. "Aiden, I didn't know you were coming to day!" She says surprised, usually I'll tell her when I'm coming, but she was busy when I called the other day.

"You were busy when I called, so I just left a message."

"With whom, may I ask?"

"Uhhh, Grandpa," I whispered. It didn't make a difference though, she heard me and turned back to Posiden.

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming!" she questioned.

"I, uh, um, forgot," he said sheepishly.

"YOU FORGOT, I swear your brain is full of bubbles!" After she said that you could hear the entire mountain laugh. Everyone was laughing so loud they couldn't hear what I did, or it see either. What looked like a large bat swooped down from the sky, and plunged into the open-roofed throne room. It was headed right for me, and all Hades broke loose. It was a blur what happened after that, I was pushed into a corner by some godling, all the major gods ran into the room, weapons ready (making the room smell I might add),a large explosion, a second bat came though the window, shattering it (Mom's not gonna be too happy), Hestia rushing me from the throne room, into the hallway and then running back to help fight, more minor gods rushing into the room where two more bats had shown up, an even larger explosion than the last one, blasting me from my hiding place into the air, claws gripping my sides, a sensation of flying, crackle of lightning, smell of burned flesh, falling only to be caught by something again, rushing of water everywhere,and then I passed out.

A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Rordian and Disney Hyperion. I do own the story and my OC's.


	2. Chapter 2

You know the feeling you get when you wake up in the morning, and don't know where you are, what happened, or why your tied to a support beam in a shed. Well, that feeling is at maximum capacity right about now. The beam was wooden, I could tell that much. I was tied with my arms behind me, and my front facing a door. The room (calms my nerves down if I don't say "the shed") was crowded with bags of something, tools hanging on wood walls, a wide open door, and a sleeping watchman. Noticing him, I thought about kicking him to wake him up, when he did so himself (not the kicking thing, but waking up), I pretended to fall asleep again when he spoke, "Aiden, I know your not asleep, look at me." His voice was deep, gravely and strangely familiar. I turned my head slightly to the left where he was standing, and gasped. Standing there was someone everyone believed to be dead, disintegrated in 9/11. The boy was one of my best friends, David. He spoke again, " Thought I was dead huh, nope not the slightest, did get a scar though," he pulled back deep, red-brown hair, to show a long pale scar in the middle of his forehead, "hurt like hell when it happened. But that's not what you wanna know, correct?" I just looked away, he sighed and got up to walk across the room to a table I hadn't noticed before, "Can't talk after all that screaming can you, or maybe your just mad, don't blame you though, now can I?" I was about to ask him what he was talking about when another body walked into the room, '_oh great_' I thought, '_someone else to annoy me_'.

"Dave, what are you doing?" he asked. His voice was hard and low, with a dangerous tone seeping into his words, lost all effect on me though, I'd heard Posiden and my uncles use it when they got mad. "Did you do as I asked?" He raised an eyebrow in question. David just glared back, tanned skin looking darker by the minute, he hated being called Dave by anyone other than his mom and brother.

"Yes, _Master_, I did," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. His voice then reminded me off when we sat in his and Dylan's basement to watch movies as little kids. His older sister and him always joked around and he told her 'Yes, _Master_, I shall,' every time she asked for a favor. I chuckled at the memory. "What," he half-asked," you thinking about Darbi?" He had a smile on his face when he said it, '_so he isn't completely gone_', I thought to myself.

"Who's- never mind, pick up her up and move her someplace else," the 'Boss' said.

"Why, she's not able to do anything?" David said back.

"I don't care just move her."

"Fine don't have a hissy-fit, jeez." that earned him a glare, I just giggled.

"Just move her," 'Boss' said, exasperated.

"Someone else needs to do it."

"Why?"

"Cause she bites people she knows." I looked at him in confusion, I bite people I don't know when they pick me up. I mean, seriously, would you want some random stranger picking you up and carrying you. And he knows that- wait he just winked at me- he's letting me escape!

"Fine, uhh..., you come take her to the bigger shed," the 'Boss' said to a random kid walking by. Yes, the perfect opportunity! "Now stand up," he said turning and looking at me, I could finally see that he was tall, pale white skin, platinum blonde hair, and dressed in dark clothing. What is it with evil minds having to wear dark clothes, can't they be a little less cliché and wear, like, orange or something? So , the kid comes into the shed to pick me up when David swoops down, leans over me to get to the ropes from around my hands untied, and whispered in my ear, "there's a space in between the building and the brick one next to it, run though there and it's the forest, contact someone and get out of here . Got it?" He leaned back, dark brown eyes concerned that I would forget something important. I just looked at him rebukingly, I'm not THAT spacey.

"Okay, take her," he told the boy, who I dubbed Shaky.

" Yes sir!" Said Shaky. Hmm, David has authority, probably already gone to his head again. So Shaky comes in and looks like he's gonna lift me off the ground so I can walk. But that isn't the plan, he tackles me in the stomach and carries me over his shoulder out of the shed, across a field, which I notice looks relatively like Camp Half-Blood, and to the doors of another shed. He turns to the side giving me a clear view of the escape route, and then throws me into the other shed onto a bed of hay. I know for sure the people in this place have no manners, did there parents ever teach them not to rudely throw others! Well, save the Ares' cabin, there dad actually encourages it. Anyway, he turns to leave and I creep/crawl after him so I can jam the door. But before I'm even halfway across the floor, I trip. Shaky doesn't react, so I get up again to follow him again, and trip. '_if I trip one more time, I'm gonna scream!_', I say to myself. I get up and follow him halfway across the barn door before I fall flat on my face for the third time. Doing as I said, I screamed, but Shaky didn't even flinch. 'Great I'm stuck in here!', I said to myself.

_ "I can help with that."_

"Who's there! Show yourself!", I yelled at the walls it seemed. This place is getting weirder by the second. Because as soon as the words left my mouth, a dark gray pegasus walks out of the shadows. '_How did I not notice him before- wait a second-_' "you were the one tripping me weren't you?" I point accusingly at him.

"_Nope, that was all you,_" he spoke in my mind with what sounded like laughter. Sure enough he sorted seconds later.

"Oh, be quiet."

"_Never!_"

"Weirdo!"

"_Look who's talking._"

"Hey! I resent that," I glared at him.

"Who are you talking to?", said a new voice behind me. I spun around fast enough to make me fall, which wasn't fun. But I did locate the sound of the new voice. Standing before me were two girls, both with brown hair and strange purple eyes, (I really shouldn't be talking, I've got eyes the color of Windex). They were about the same height as me, give or take an inch.

"The horse," I said, like it's normal to talk to them, well for me it is.

"_I'm not a horse, I-,_" I cut him off.

"Oh, shush up!" I said. The girl with short choppy hair looked at me if I was crazy (give me chocolate and she's not far off). Now that she was closer I could tell she was dressed mostly black clothes, and converse (the exact type of shoe that I wanted on top of that). "Ha," I laughed, embarrassed, "I can talk to horses." I didn't know why I was saying this, she could be in league with 'Boss'. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I should be the one asking you that, don'tcha think," she half-asked.

"In case you didn't catch my awesome show of grace, I was tossed in here."

"Oh, we caught that, Miss Trippy," she said, then snorted. I just glared, but it didn't faze her. The other girl must have gotten bored of waiting for the conversation to end, because she walked into the lighted area, raised her hand to shush the both of us, then said, "We can't stay here any longer, we need to leave as fast as possible. Considering you can talk to the pegasi, I think you just may be the way out. The boards are weak near the middle of the roof, do you think you can bust though them?"

I just nodded, and asked, "where do you plan to go after that?"

"Our mom said if we ever needed to hide, to go to Camp Half-Blood."

That sentence made the hell-ish day worth while.


End file.
